


This Vortal Coil

by rockscollection



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockscollection/pseuds/rockscollection
Summary: Gordon and Alyx catch a moment alone together. My first attempt at writing smut.





	This Vortal Coil

She is ready. The moment the door locks she is already pressed to him, hands exploring his back as her needy fingers paw at the linen of his shirt, begging for what is underneath, to feel his hot skin. He pulls her deeper into his grasp and his tongue ventures into her mouth to taste her sweetness as she moans softly against him. He is ready, desperate. He shudders audibly from her touch when she reaches to his groin; he’s hard as a diamond, but he knows what he must do first. She is already pulling her sweater over her head, which falls to the ground and he immediately marvels at her bare breasts, there just for him to observe. He feels the buttons of his shirt being undone by small yet strong hands as he helps her and undoes the buckle on his belt and then unzips his jeans, stepping out of his shoes and pulling his pants down to the ground. She does the same and they meet, naked. The small of her back is riddled with scars from the encounter with the Hunter, but neither cares now. All he feels is her as his calloused hands pull in her hips and make their way down. They’re moving over to the bed now and he knows what his next mission will be.

She parts with his lips briefly to lie down on her back against the pillow and lets him lean over her, starting by putting his mouth back to hers and slowly working down, down, to her neck, her breast, her abs, and then finally exactly where she wanted him. It is a beautiful act, an act of devotion. His tongue starts at the very top, over and around where the magic button lay, but not too close yet. She writhes and laughs out in enjoyment as her fingers caress the top of his head in praise. He knows where to go and where not to go as he explores further, eventually coming to the thing he knew would rile her up faster than anything else. She moans louder as he teases her and brings her to the edge of orgasm for an excruciating time until she is practically begging him to get her off.

When she finally comes it is loud, unashamed, so primal. It only solidifies how deeply he needs to fuck her right this instant. Her hands move from his head to around his back as he mounts her and begins his own mission. Each thrust of him inside of her feels like heaven, two pieces of one whole coming together to create a new, incredible thing. In these moments of ecstasy she wonders if their vortal bindings have anything to do with how indescribably close she feels to him right now, as if they had broken the laws of physics and were proximal in a way that wasn’t even possible. Her beautiful orgasm inspired him not to hold back; he pants and moans her name in her ear, which only makes her cling to his shoulders tighter. As the two of them come closer to release she wraps her legs around his lower back and pleads with him to go harder, deeper, stronger than before, and what else can he do but oblige as she yells, _Ohh, Gordon!_

His entire body shakes as his thrusts slow down and he releases into her. A guttural noise comes out through his teeth and she smiles with deep pleasure to watch him finish so happily. After catching his breath somewhat, he slumps over to lie next to her, both of them panting.

“That was…” he breathes. 

She takes his hand into her own and squeezes it tightly. “Incredible.”


End file.
